Caprichoso eres tu
by Sakura Kaname
Summary: Songfic de la canción "caprichosa eres tu" ending de dragon ball GT, con Hiroto y Midorikawa como protagonistas, es mi primer fic, por favor pasen y lean, denme una oportunidad ¡no se arrepentirán! :D


**¡Hola amigos! Antes de leer _"inazuma eleven: caprichoso eres tu" _no olviden que ni inazuma eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pues son de level-5.**

**-CAPRICHOSO ERES TU-**

_**Caprichoso eres tu, muchas veces lo se.**_

_**No te importan los demás**_

Dos niños en el Sun Garden.

Un pelirojo.

Un peliverde.

-Hiro-chan…- trataba de despertar uno al otro

-Mmm…- Se quejaba el oji-jade entre sus sabanas

-Despierta…

-¿Por qué?...- Cuestionaba este cubriéndose todavía mas entre ellas

-Urge, es de vida o muerte.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba el otro desperezándose mientras se tallaba el ojo derecho.

-Quiero helado…

-¿Helado? Mido-chan, son las 2 de las mañana.- Esto lo dijo envolviéndose de nuevo entre sus sabanas.

-¿Y?

-Que es raro que un niño de 6 años levante a las dos de la mañana a su amigo solo porque tiene antojo de un helado.

-Pero de verdad urge… ¿sabes lo importante que es el helado para mi verdad?

-Créeme que si, Midorikawa, créeme que si lo se, y mucho.

-Además, no eres mi amigo.

-¿A no?- Hiroto sentía que se le rompía su corazón

-Nop, eres mi mejor amigo.- El pelirojo se quedo petrificado, no se la creía… ¿acaso era un sueño? El niño que le gustaba le estaba diciendo en este momento que era su mejor amigo, claro que no se le estaba declarando, pero era un gran avance por ahora.

-Mido-chan…

-¿Si?

-Vamos por tu helado…

_**Y quieres todo hacer a tu manera**_

_**¿Por qué te comportas así?**_

Era domingo, un día soleado, normal y alegre para cualquier niño de 10 años, pero había 2 en especial que, más que alegres, estaban preocupados.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Hirochaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡La tarea es para mañana!- Gritaba un alarmado peliverde.

-Calma Mido-chan…- le aconsejaba calmadamente su mejor amigo

-¡¿Calma? ¡Por si no lo escuchaste la tarea era PARA MAÑANA!- El pelirojo se dio cuenta de que calmar a su mejor amigo en ese momento era imposible.

-Pero Midorikawa, tu mismo me dijiste el viernes no querías desperdiciar tu sábado en tontas tareas.

-¡¿Y porque no me detuviste?

-Porque me dijiste que querías hacer las cosas a tu manera…

-Pero… ¡Hiro-chan! ¡Pudiste detenerme!

-Trate, pero no quisiste ceder… ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas?

-Okey, alterarse ahora esta de mas, tenemos que comenzar ahora con el trabajo… y… ¿bien?

-¿Bien que?

-¿Qué había que hacerse en el dichoso trabajo?- A Hiroto se le vio una gotita al estilo anime bajar por su nuca.

-Los estados de la materia…

-¡Ah! Tengo una idea… ¡hagámoslo del helado!

-¿Helado?

-Sip

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver…

-Confía en mi, Hiroto, por una vez hagamos las cosas como yo quiero

-¿Por una vez?

-Esta bien, esta bien… ¿Qué puedo decir? De todos modos me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera.

Como era de esperarse, Midorikawa salió ganando.

A la mañana siguiente, los niños obtuvieron un 6 en el dichoso proyecto.

_**Y como una ilusión prefieres tu vivir**_

_**En el pasado que se fue.**_

Cierto oji-jade buscaba a su peliverde amigo por todos lados, estaba desesperado, no lo había visto desde la mañana. El día de hoy fue día de adopción, varias parejas visitaron el Sun Garden para ver a todos los pequeños disponibles. Pero, había una pareja en especial, una pareja nada común, una pareja interesada en Midorikawa. Le habían avisado que un pequeño matrimonio estaba interesado en el. Su reacción: salir corriendo del lugar. La pareja se retiro apenada por la reacción del pequeño, no sin antes pedir disculpas y decir que de todos modos no estaban listos para adoptar.

Hiroto se estaba asustando cada vez mas, estaba apunto de anochecer y su mejor amigo no aparecía por ningún lado. Estaba al borde del llanto por la desesperación, cuando escucho un leve llanto a su izquierda. Se dio media vuelta para ver, y ante a sus ojos: Un peliverde, al parecer llorando debajo de un árbol.

-¿Midorikawa?- Lo llamo preocupado.

-Déjame, Hiroto…- El pelirojo se alarmo, Midorikawa solo lo llama así cuando hablaba enserio, y todos sabían que Midorikawa nunca hablaba enserio.

-Me preocupas… ¿Estas bien? Dime que te pasa…

-Los extraño…- Se limito a decir este.

-¿Perdón? ¿A quienes?- Hiroto tenía esas y mas preguntas por hacer, hasta que capto el punto: orfanato, padres adoptivos, padres biológicos… ¡Bingo! –Oye… Mido-chan… ¿Quieres estar solo?

El mencionado abrió como plato los ajos y reventó a llorar, Hiroto creyó haber captado la indirecta, dio media vuelta y estaba apunto de marcharse, pero algo lo evito. Algo o alguien.

-Hiroto…

-Mido-chan…- La impresión no caía en Hiroto.

-No por favor… no te vayas, ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Si ellos me dejaron solo tu no lo hagas! ¡Ya no quiero estar solo!- Las lagrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, a Hiroto se le rompía el corazón de tan solo ver esa escena.-Por favor, Hiroto, tu no me dejes solo, eso es lo ultimo que quiero…

-Mido-chan…- Hiroto se inclino para llegar a su altura y quedar frente a frente con aquel peliverde. –Escúchame bien… yo nunca, nunca, NUNCA pienso dejarte solo… no me importa si tratan de separarnos, siempre estaré ahí para ti.

-¿Aunque se acabe el mundo?

-Por mas que azoten mil tormentas…

-¡¿Mil tormentas? Pero Hiroto… eso es mucho

-Ese es el punto…

-¡Hiro-chan!- Midorikawa se abalanzo sobre Hiroto para abrazarlo, acción que sonrojo al de cabellos rojos. En ese mismo momento comenzó a llover, y el peliverde comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¡Mido-chan! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras ahora?

-¡Porque solo me quedan novecientos noventa y nueve tormentas para estar contigo!- Hiroto sonrio ante la acción infantil de su pequeño amigo.

_**La gente te daña, no lo comprendes**_

_**Y te hacen llorar, angustiado estas.**_

Cinco niños estaban apunto de jugar futbol en el patio de Sun Garden.

-Bien…- Decidía un peliblanco.- ¡Yo quiero a Uvilda!

-¡Entonces yo a Osamu!- Respondía un cabeza de tulipán (?)

-¡Hiroto!

-¡¿Ehh? ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Yo quería a Hiroto! ¡Suzuno Tramposo!

-¡Ja! Ahora tendras que elegir al afeminado.

-¡Oye!- Se quejaba el supuesto "afeminado"

-¡Tu no te metas!- Regañaba Nagumo – ¡Que Hiroto va estar en mi equipo y punto!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-Chicos…- Trataba de calmarlos el de tez pálida, pero fue vilmente ignorado.

-¡Que si al infinito!

-¡Que no al infinito mas uno!

-¡Que si al infinito mas dos!

-¡Que no al infinito mas tres y siempre uno mas que tu!

-¡Eso no se vale!

-¡Ja!

-¡Suzuno tramposo!

-Uvilda, ayúdame…- Hiroto pidió ayuda a la mencionada, pero cual fue su impresión al ver que no estaba detrás de él. –Osamu… ¿Y Uvilda?

-Dijo que se aburrió de la pelea, que los hombres somos unos idiotas, dio media vuelta y se fue.- A Hiroto se le salió una gotita al estilo anime.

-¡¿Pero porque nadie me quiere en su equipo!- volvía a reprochar Midorikawa.

-Porque eres un afeminado. –Lo callo Suzuno

-Y un infantil.- Continuo Nagumo

-Y un muy mal jugador de futbol.

-Y si diario te invitamos a jugar es por que Hiroto nos obliga.

-¿Entonces… les caigo mal?- A Midorikawa se le nublo la vista con las lagrimas que estaban apunto de salir.

-Sip- Contestaron al mismo tiempo Nagumo, Suzuno y Osamu. El amante del helado no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Osamu!- Regaño Hiroto.

-¡¿Qué?-

-¡Nagumo, Suzuno!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Eso estuvo mal! ¡Groseros!- Les grito Hiroto para después salir corriendo en busca de su amado.

_**. Con las personas no te entiendes.**_

_**Pero solo nunca estarás**_

-¡Mido-chan!- Llamaba Hiroto mientras corría por los pasillos del Sun Garden. No había visto a su hiperactivo amigo desde la mañana, cuando sucedió aquel incidente, en otras palabras desde que Nagumo, Suzuno y Osamu destrozaron sus frágiles sentimientos. El de cabellos rojos escucho un pequeño llanto dentro del armario. -¿Mido-chan? ¿Estas ahí?

-¡Noooo!- Del otro lado de la puerta escucho una voz muy conocida para Hiroto.

-¡Mido-chan, ábreme la puerta!

-¡No!

-¡¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque me mentiste!

-¡¿En que te mentí?

-¡Me dijiste que te caía bien!

-¡Pero claro que me caes bien!

-¡Nagu-chan, Suzu-chan y Osamu todo lo contrario!

-¡Pero al contrario de ellos, tu si me caes bien!

-¡Mientes! ¡Solo me tienes lastima!

-¡Por dios Mido-chan!

-¡Entonces dime porque les caigo mal a ellos!

-¡Midorikawa por el amor de dios! ¡A Suzuno cualquier persona que no sea Nagumo le cae mal, Osamu es raro porque esta enamorado de alguien que le lleva como 10 años (léase, la entrenadora Hitomiko [para los despistados que no saben a quien se refiere Hiroto XD]) Uvilda es una gruñona y Nagumo simple y sencillamente es un idiota!

-¿Eso es lo que opinas de tus mejores amigos?

-no son mis mejores amigos, mi único mejor amigo eres tu…

Silencio total.

-¿Midorikawa?

-¿Que quieres ahora?

-Estar contigo…- A Midorikawa se le tiñeron las mejillas de un lindo color carmesí, acto adorable que, lamentablemente, Hiroto no llego a ver por estar del otro lado de la puerta.

-Te dejare pasar si me contestas una pregunta…

-¿Es de matemáticas?- El oji-negro rio ante tal pregunta.

-No

-Entonces si…

-Si de veras te caigo bien ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?

Los cachetes de Hiroto tomaron el mismo color que su pelo ante tal pregunta, ¿Qué haría ahora? Tenia que pensar en algo rápido, no le podía decir TODO lo que le gustaba de él, pues si lo hacia, lo espantaría. Y no podía mentir, porque, Hiroto tendrá muchos talentos, pero desgraciadamente, mentir no era uno de ellos. Y si se la pasaba pensando estupideces como en este mismo momento, cuando podría decir la verdad a medias (ósea, todas las cosas NO perturbantes que le gustan de él) Midorikawa sospecharía. ¡Hiroto estúpido, habla ahora mismo o perderás la amistad de Midorikawa para siempre!

-Etto…

-Lo sabía, te caigo mal… ¡Menudo idiota soy! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Soy un completo desbistababo!- Hiroto sonrio ante tal ocurrencia de Midorikawa.

-Uno: Se dice "Despistado" no "desbistababo". Dos, esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sea despistado?

-No, bueno si, bueno aparte…. Aunque yo me refería a que eres tiernamente adorable cuando no puedes pronunciar una oración de 4 silabas bien.- Ante esta respuesta, el peli-verde se sonrojo.

-¿Solo eso?

-No, también me gusta cuando eres dramático, cuando te alocas con los helados, tu creatividad…- Midorikawa sentía arder sus mejillas, tanto que creyó que a este paso explotarían

-Vale, vale, ya entendí…- La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente amante del helado.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor…

-La verdad, deje de llorar desde hace unos diez minutos…

-¿Y porque no abriste la puerta?

-¿Ahora vas a regañarme?- Midorikawa hizo ojos de cachorros.

-No… olvídalo…

-¿Me acompañas por un helado?

-¿Por mi mejor amigo? ¡Pero por supuesto!

-Vale, eso es lo que me gusta de ti…

-¿Qué?

-Que contigo sé que nunca estaré solo… - Hiroto se sonrojo violentamente.

_**Porque yo estaré ahí**_

_**Ya verás, aunque mil tormentas vendrán**_

Era un día donde la lluvia azotaba fuertemente, dos chicos de alrededor de 13 años la estaban viendo bastante aburridos.

-Neeeee… Hiroto…

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres jugar futbol?

-Midorikawa, esta lloviendo…

-Pero claro, como yo no jugué en la FFI contigo, no tengo derecho a jugar con el señor "SOY-EL-MEJOR-JUGADOR-A-NIVEL-MUNDIAL".- Midorikawa fingió indignarse.

-Sabes perfectamente que no es eso, además estamos castigados.

-¿Y? ¿Es mi culpa?

-¡SI! ¡Tú fuiste el que se gasto todo el helado de todo el mes en una sola noche! ¡¿Sabes como lloraron esos niños cuando le dijeron que no había helado por un mes?

-Puff, malditos niños exagerados…- Bufo Midorikawa.

Ambos se quedaron viendo las tormenta por la ventana, hasta que el oji-negro recordó algo.

-Neeeee… Hiroto

-¿Ahora que?

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-¿Perdón?- Hiroto fingió hacerse el desentendido, sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería su mejor amigo

-Me refiero a que a quien castigaron en su cuarto sin cenar fue a mí, no a ti…

-Oh… era eso… es que…

-Es que… ¿Qué?

-No me gusta estar sin ti…- confeso un Hiroto totalmente sonrojado.

-Vale…- Midorikawa miro hacia la ventana para ver la tormenta. –Veo que no ha olvidado tu promesa.

-¿Promesa?

-La de que nunca me dejarías solo…

-Vale, me sorprende que te acuerdes de eso

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan desbistababo parezco?- Pregunto Midorikawa dramáticamente, a lo que Hiroto se boto de la risa. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes asi? ¡Contesta!

-Vale, te acuerdas de una promesa que fue hace como tres o cuatro años, pero no te puedes acordar de la pronunciación de una simple palabra de cuatro silabas.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que se pronuncia despistado.

-Ah… es que yo solo me acuerdo de las cosas realmente importantes.- Hiroto, por segunda vez en la noche, se sonrojo tan fuerte que fácilmente sus mejillas se podrían confundir con su cabello.

-¿Te… parece… importante?

-¡Claro que si! Después de todo, creo que eres una de las personas que quiero que estén conmigo para toda la vida.- Dijo inocentemente Midorikawa, sin saber la reacción que causaría en su amigo (Léase como un sonrojo violento [si, otro…])

-Entonces… ¿Soy una de las personas con las que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida?

-Sip… tú y el helado.- El de tez pálida se cayó al estilo anime. ¿Cuándo aprendería su mejor amigo que el helado no cuenta como ser humano? Vaya que era raro.

-Neeeee, Midorikawa-chan

-¿Qué?

-Entonces… ¿también has estado contando todas y cada una de las tormentas que ha habido desde ese día?- Ahora el sonrojado fue el otro.

-¡C-c-claro q-q-que no!

-Vale…- Hubo un largo silencio hasta que acabo la tormenta y salió el sol.

-Doscientas veinticinco…- Susurro con una sonrisa melancólica el de piel morena.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No.

_**Cuando de noche llegues a tu casa**_

_**Y el alma sientas herida**_

Eran las 8 de la noche y un peli-rojo estaba preocupado en su habitación, su cabeza estaba que daba vueltas. Ese mismo día, Midorikawa la había dicho que en la noche le confesaría sus sentimientos a Kazemaru Ichirouta. Si, leyeron bien, Midorikawa estaba enamorado, pero lamentablemente no era del de tez pálida. Si se preguntan como se lo tomo Hiroto, obvio se la paso llorando como niño pequeño día y noche, bajo el consuelo de su mejor amiga Uvilda, pero esta, ya harta de ver el sufrimiento de su amigo, su ultimo consejo fue "si amas algo, déjalo ir". Irónico ¿no? Porque su peli-verde era amante de los refranes, como para que el consejo de Uvilda haya sido un refrán. Se supone que después de tanto mareo cerebral Hiroto había llegado a la conclusión de que si Midorikawa era feliz, él también lo era. Pero, en el fondo, el deseaba con todo el alma que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos, y lo sabía perfectamente, pero no quería admitirlo. De todos modos… ¿Qué más daba? En este mismo momento ya no había nada que hacer, el peliverde de seguro ya se habría declarado. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. "Idiota", se repetía a el mismo una y otra vez, "si tan solo se lo hubieras dicho antes, si tan solo no fueras tan cobarde, y tan… idiota". Se atormentaba mentalmente. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento que no escucho como la puerta de su recamara se abría, dejando ver a un moreno con los ojos hinchados, al parecer de tanto llorar.

-¿Midorikawa?- El otro no contesto, simplemente se tiro a llorar amargamente en los brazos de su mejor amigo. El de tez pálida se limpio los rastros de lagrimas que tenía, al parecer, su amigo estaba tan destrozado que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. -¿Estas bien?

-Kazemaru…

-¿Si?

-Esta… enamorado de Endou-kun…

-…- Hiroto no sabía que palabras decirle, realmente él había deseado que dijera esas palabras, pero como dicen por ahí, ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque se te puede cumplir y te vas a arrepentir. Vaya, pasar tanto tiempo con Midorikawa lo estaba afectando en el contexto de los refranes.

-Midorikawa, no soporto verte así, por favor deja de llorar…- En realidad, el de cabellos rojos decía la verdad, le rompía el corazón verlo así. Tanto le importaba que el también comenzó a llorar.

-Hiroto… ¿Estas llorando?...

-Callate…- Hiroto trato de disimular su interés exagerado por el de cabellos verdes, pero no lo logro porque al decir esta ultime frase, la voz se le quebró, haciendo que el moreno se diera cuenta de su verdadero estado.

-Hiroto…- Susurro suavemente en su oído.

-Es solo… que me duele verte así.

-¿Tanto me quieres?- Acto seguido el peli-rojo se sonrojo notablemente.

-Veamos... pasare mas de mil tormentas a tu lado cueste lo que cueste, soy la única persona capaz de acompañarte a las 3 a.m. por un helado, una vez casi reprobamos el bimestre solo porque te entercaste de hacer el proyecto final con el tema del helado y aún asi no me moleste contigo ni un poquito, y en este mismo momento me encuentro llorando porque te rompieron el corazón y a mi me duele demasiado verte asi… ¿Tu que crees?- Hiroto tomo a Midorikawa por la barbilla para que pudiera verlo a los ojos, estaban rojos e hinchados, pero aun así para el Midorikawa siempre seria perfecto y tendría uno ojos hermosos.

-Hiroto… te quiero…

_**Cuenta conmigo amor, porque tu y yo**_

_**Uno solo seremos los dos**_

-Midorikawa…yo…- Hiroto se quedo paralizado, esa respuesta no se la esperaba, había soñado varias noches con eso, con esa palabras, pero en este mismo momento no se la creía. –Te quiero.

El peliverde se abalanzo sobre el otro, tan fuerte que hasta lo tiro al suelo, tan solo para darle un abrazo.

-Hiroto… Eres mi mejor amigo.

El de tez pálida quedo paralizado, entonces no se refería a esa clase de "te quiero", si no a un simple "te quiero" de amigos. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

De todos modos, en este momento Midorikawa estaba abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, y eso no pasaba todos los días, asi que Hiroto correspondió de igual manera el abrazo.

_**Y muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer**_

_**Mi valor va a protegerte**_

_**Mientras vivas aquí**_

Los dos mejores amigos salían de la heladería en lo que parecía ser una tarde normal, estaba oscureciendo y debían darse prisa o no llegarían a la cena, y según Midorikawa eso sería considerado como el peor castigo del mundo.

-Neeeee… Hiroto-chan.

-¿Mmh?

-¿No sientes como que alguien nos esta siguiendo?

-La verdad, llevo esa sensación desde que entramos a este parque abandonado.- Efectivamente, acababan de entrar a un viejo parque abandonado porque según Midorikawa, "ese era el atajo mas rápido"

-Bueno pero la verdad yo…

-¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS!- La sangre se les helo a ambos, dieron media vuelta para comprobar sus temores, e ahí estaba, dos hombres encapuchados, ambos con una pistola y una navaja en ambas manos.

-¿QÚE ACASO SON SORDOS O IDIOTAS?- Esta vez grito el otro.

-¡Perdón, Perdón!- Se disculpe apresuradamente Midorikawa mientras alzaba las manos junto con su amigo.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí, a una hermosa damisela.- Ambos rieron, Hiroto estaba apunto de estallar de coraje.

-¡No soy mujer!- Se defendió el ofendido.

-¿A quien le importa? Yo solo quiero una noche divertida.- Se burlo el más alto mientras lo tomaba por las muñecas.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE…!- Hiroto fue callado con un duro puñetazo en la mejilla.

-Tu Callate, idiota.- Ofendió el otro.

-¡Hiroto!- Midorikawa trataba de zafarse del agarre del otro, pero todo fue en vano por que el otro tipo era demasiado fuerte. Lagrimas de desesperación e impotencia brotaron de sus hermosos ojos negros.

-Si quieres salvar a tu noviecito, será mejor que hagas lo que yo quiera, o él lo pagara todo.

-Yo... no… por favor…- El llanto de Midorikawa fue en aumento.

-¡No lo hagas Midorikawa!- Grito Hiroto todavía desde el suelo.

-¡Pero si no lo hago te harán daño!

-¡Lo vale!- Midorikawa quedo de piedra ante esa respuesta.

-Pero yo…

-Mira, Midorikawa, si hay algo que me interese mas que mi vida, eso es TU vida.

-Hay, ¿Qué lindo el amor, no niños?- Se burlo uno de los bandidos.

-Que hermoso es el amor ¿No?- Le siguió el juego el otro.

-Si tanto lo quieres, haz lo que te digo.- Comenzaron a hablar enserio.

-Yo… esta bien…- Al ver que no tenía otra elección, el de cabellos largos se ridio.

-Así me gustas, calladito te vez mas bonito.- El mas alto se llevo a Midorikawa al callejón, ahora el impotente era Hiroto.

-Midorikawa… no…- susurro este. Por la cabeza de Hiroto comenzaron a aparecer imágenes del peliverde, su pasado, las sonrisas que le dibujo su inocencia, el presente, las lagrimas que brotaban de sus mejillas en este mismo momento, y el futuro, que era el mas horrible de todos: un Midorikawa traumatizado, destrozado, y al borde del suicidio. Como por un milagro, Hiroto se logro poner en pie con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, tomo una tabla que estaba a su derecha, y logro golpear al bandido que estaba con el. Ahora solo faltaba salvar a SU Midorikawa. Comenzó a caminar hacía el callejón y la escena que vio fue la mas horrible y repugnante que haya visto en toda su vida: Midorikawa en el piso, tirado, semidesnudo, con el hombre encima, y sangre por doquier. No pudo controlar su enojo más y se avanzo a golpear al hombre de capucha violentamente una y otra y otra vez. Se escucho un balazo y Midorikawa cerro los ojos. Cuando los abrió, se encontró a un Hiroto en el suelo, con el brazo sangrando. Iba a correr a ayudarlo, pero de repente sintió un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza, y un chorro caliente bajar de su nuca. Vio algunas luces y de repente… oscuridad pura.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue una fuerte luz, asi que los cerro de golpe. Escucho unos susurros. Los volvió a abrir y lo primero que vio fue un techo de color blanco. Bajo la vista y se encontró a un tipo con un largo cabello color aguamarina, y a su lado, a otro con una banda anaranjada en su cabeza.

-¿Kazemaru?... ¿Endou?

-¡Mido-chan! ¡Que alegría que estés bien!

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno… tal vez no te acuerdes pero…- Trato de explicar el de cabellos largos.

-¡HIROTO! ¡¿DONDE ESTA HIROTO?- Se alarmo el que estaba en cama.

-Yo creo que si se acuerda…- Opino Endou ante la fulminante mirada de Kazemaru. –Mejor me callo.

-Asi esta mejor… lo que paso es que te asaltaron y luego trataron de violarte, Hiroto trato de salvarte pero le dispararon.

-¡¿EL ESTA BIEN?

-Calma, calma, déjame terminar, si esta bien, en este momento te encuentras en el hospital pues, al parecer cuando dispararon a Hiroto, trataste de salvarlo, pero en ese mismo momento te golpearon en la cabeza con una tabla. Perdiste mucha sangre, de hecho, al parecer más que Hiroto, si en ese mismo momento la policía no hubiera pasado por ahí, de seguro el y tu estarían en grandes problemas, y esos bandidos seguirían andando por ahí.

-¿Dónde esta Hiroto? ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Junto a ti.- Endou señalo con la cabeza, y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba, durmiendo plácidamente.

-¿Esta bien?

-Sip, de hecho más que tú, él se despertó ayer, desde entonces se levanta cada dos horas tan solo para ver como estas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-Tres meses…

-¡¿QUEEE?

-¡Endou! No le hagas caso, es una broma, apenas llevas como una semana.- Endou rio nerviosamente

-Entonces, solo queda una duda… ¿Qué hacía la policía ahí? A esas horas no pasa nadie, asi que ya nunca pasan por allá.

-Pasaron porque por ahí esta nuestra casa y Endou los llamo.

-¿Sabían que necesitábamos ayuda en ese mismo momento?

-No exactamente.

-¿Y entonces?

-Endou llamo al 911 porque no encontraba su balón de futbol.- A Midorikawa le bajo una gotita estilo anime de la nuca. –De todos modos, luego lo encontró.

-¿En donde?

-En su mochila de entrenamiento.- Si Midorikawa no estuviera sentado, en ese mismo momento se hubiera ido de espaldas.

Endou volvió a reír nerviosamente mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Vale, creo que ya comprendí.

-Oye… mira eso.- Endou señalo la cama de Hiroto. Este se estaba levantando

-Mejor los dejamos solos.- Aconsejo Kazemaru

-Pero… ¿Por qué?...- Cuestiono el castaño inocentemente.

-Que nos vamos, te digo.- Ordeno el aguamarina mientras jalaba del brazo al portero mientras se despedía. -¡ADIOS!- Cerro la puerta.

La habitación se inundo de silencio, el cual rompió Midorikawa.

-Hiroto… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué… te sacrificaste por mi?

-¿No es obvio?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que me sacrifique por ti porque, como ya había dicho antes, prefiero mil veces tu vida a la mía, ante mis ojos, tu vida y tu bienestar valen mas que cualquier otra cosa.- Confeso sonrojado.

-Hiroto…- Midorikawa estaba conmovido, y apunto de llorar. Se paro lentamente de su cama y avanzo tranquilamente hasta la de su compañero. Se acercó despacio hasta quedar exactamente a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro. Tanta cercanía sonrojo levemente al de tez pálida.

-Gracias.- Susurro levemente en su oído.

El rubor del pelirojo poco a poco fue haciéndose más visible

-Te quiero, Hiroto.- Le dijo suavemente al oído de este, para luego acercarse nuevamente más y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

La gota que derramo el vaso. Los cachetes de Hiroto fácilmente se podían confundir con sus cabellos, sentía que la cara le iba a explotar.

Midorikawa sonrio levemente al ver la graciosa cara de su compañero, y al mismo paso lento regreso a acostarse a su cama.

-Midorikawa…

-¿Si Hiro-chan?- El nombrado se sonrojo. No lo había llamado "Hiro-chan" desde hace algunos años, cuando Nagumo y Susuno se burlaron de ellos por nombrarse mutuamente usando esos apodos tan "Cariñosos" (Demasiados para ser exactos.)

-Yo no.- Contesto para la sorpresa del peliverde, este se puso pálido y comenzó a llorar, mientras apretaba sus manos en forma de puños y arrugaba las blancas sabanas que lo cubrían.

El de tez blanca noto esto, se paro a la misma velocidad con la que su compañero de cuarto se le había acercado anteriormente, el peliverde no noto su presencia enfrente de él, así que se sorprendió cuando sintió que unas suaves manos cálidas apartaban las suyas de su rostro, y cuando los abrió se encontró con unos tranquilos y hermosos ojos verdes, y una suave reparación que chocaba con la suya, Midorikawa estaba todavía paralizado, y solo reacciono cuando sintió un leve, pero suave y tierno roce de labios.

-Te amo Midorikawa Ryuuji.- Susurro Hiroto. Los ajos de ambos se cristalizaron, y el pelirrojo abrazo tiernamente a Ryuuji, este se acomodó en el pecho de su "mejor amigo" y comenzó a llorar de la alegría.

-Gracias por todo, Hiro-chan.

Y asi fue, como Midorikawa Ryuuji y Hiroto Kiyama se confesaron sus sentimientos, de la manera mas rara y linda del mundo (N/A: Ralinda XD), y si se preguntan del primer beso, eso es otra historia que luego les contare.

Y tan tan XD (N/A: traducción al lenguaje muggle: FIN XD)

**INAZUMA CHANEL**

(En lenguaje muggle, una mas de las locas ideas para hacer las notas de autora, que la autora tenia en su perturbada mente. **._.**)

¡Tan, tan tararararan TAN! (nótese mis grandes efectos de sonido (?))

**¿?:** ¡INAZUMA CHANEL! ¡OHIYO INAZUMA! Mi nombre es Sakura Kaname, y me alegra mucho haber terminado este fic, la verdad este es el segundo, tengo otro que también el hiroXmido, pero la verdad me gusto un poco más este, y bla, bla, bla, bla, y discurso aburrido de primer fic y eso… y…

**¿?:** ¿De casualidad no se te olvida algo?

**Sakura: **¿Algo? A ver… Etto… Nop :3

**¿?: **Empieza por "mi" y termina con "presentación"

**Sakura:** Etto… ¿Jamón?

**¿?:** (Se soba una cien con sus dedos) Estoy perdiendo la paciencia…

**Sakura:** ¡Yo te ayudo a buscarla!

**¿?:** Dios dame paciencia… por que si me das fuerza ¡JURO QUE LA MATO!

**Sakura:** O.O okey, okey… dame una pista :D

**¿?:** ¡MI JODIDA PRESENTACIÓN!

**Sakura:** (Llorando como niña pequeña) No tenias porque gritar T.T

**¿?:** (Tratando de calmarla) L-l-lo lamento… no fue mi intención…

**Sakura:** Sabes que soy sensible…

**¿?:** Lo lamento, prometo tenerte mas paciencia la próxima vez ¿si?

**Sakura:** (Limpiándose las lagrimas) Bien…

**¿?:** Bien continúa…

**Sakura:** Etto… ¿En que estaba?

**¿?: **(Respirando hondo) Solo preséntame… ¿Quieres?

**Sakura:** ¡Ah si! Se me olvidaba n.n

**¿?: **(Ironizando) No me digas…

**Sakura:** El el nuestro segundo presentador del día de hoy… ¡REDOBLE DE TAMBORES)

**¿?: **TA TA TA TA TA (Nótese sus grandiosos efectos de sonido)

**Sakura:** Kazemaru Ichirouta!

**Kazemaru:** ¡TARAN!

**Sakura:** Aplausos…

**Grillitos:** Cri… Cri… Cri…

**Sakura:** ¡Con eso me basta!

**Kazemaru:** Dios mio… paciencia, solo eso te pido, paciencia…

**Sakura:** ¿En que estábamos? Ah si, el día de hoy Kazemaru es el copresentador, verán, la mecánica es esta: en cada fic habrá un copresentador, y la presentadora oficial seré yo, la agradable, amable, amistosa, hermosa, bella… que digo bella, mas bien bellísima…

**Kazemaru: **Y también bipolar, gritona, llorona, berrinchuda…

**Sakura:** Y también la única autora de este fic que te podría borrar si quiero…

**Kazemaru:** Me da igual…

**Sakura:** ¿Acaso quieres ser borrado?

**Kazemaru:** ¡No pediría algo mejor!

**Sakura:** (con lagrimitas en los ojos) ¡Mamoru-chan!

**Endou:** (salido de quien sabe donde) ¿Qué pasa?

**Sakura:** (Llorando y abrazando a Endou) ¡Kaze-chan no me quiere!

**Endou:** Kaze-chan, no seas malo con la niña…

**Kazemaru:** ¡Pero yo solo…!

**Sakura:** (Llora mas fuerte para que Endou no lo escuche) ¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!

**Kazemaru:** Ya, esta bien, lo lamento Sakura, si te callas te prometo darte un dulce.

**Sakura:** Bien :D

**Kazemaru: **Mentirosa…

**Sakura:** (con una paleta en la boca) ¡Bien! Esto ha sido todo por hoy, Nos vemos en el próximo fic.

**Endou:** ¿Y yo que hago aquí? Hace un momento estaba entrenando y luego ¡Puff! Mágicamente aparecí aquí, luego Sakura me abrazo y…

**Kazemaru:** ADIOSSSSSS :D

**Sakura:** Bye Bye n.n

**Sakura:** Etto… se me olvidaba… como le iba diciendo, el otro fic que tengo es mas drama que comedia, por eso me gusto mas este, aparte de que el otro no tiene sentido (como mi mente en si ._.) pero bueno, ustedes me dicen si lo subo o no, si soy buena para esto o no, o si merezco reviews o no, o si merezco a Kidou como novio o no…

**Kidou:** ¡OYE!

**Sakura**: (ignorando olímpicamente a Kidou) oh, se me olvidaba, estoy pensando en otros fics, tengo la cabeza llena de ideas, (Todas perturbadoras, pero ideas son ideas) y bueno, para no hacer esto mas largo, me despido sin mas… ¡BYE! Y no se olviden de dejarme reviews :D


End file.
